


Power Rangers: Voices from the Earth

by Bonho



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonho/pseuds/Bonho
Summary: A small village lives in peace, when the ambition of outsiders disrupts an ancient force in charge of preserving life. The clock starts ticking and a group of young people must work against it to prevent the consequences from getting to fruition.





	Power Rangers: Voices from the Earth

**I**

From a young age, Magnus knew he was able to communicate in an extra sensorial way. Of course, he wasn't always old enough to understand the meaning of the word "extra sensorial", but at the end of the day, words were just how people described what they already knew, and Magnus learned about his power even before he could use any spoken word.

Long story short, if something was alive, it would be able to speak to him. Not just through words or simple communication, but instead across feelings, hunches or instincts. The leaves on a tree would dance with the wind, their green color shifting to orange, and Magnus would know autumn was close even before learning about the different four seasons of the year. An animal would stop, pay attention to its surroundings, its ears popping, and Magnus would realize there was something wrong, even before understanding the meaning of the word "danger".

At first, his parents saw him as a kid with constant and inexplicable mood swings. But once he started using words and explained himself to them, they were equally amazed and frightened by his ability. That was because by that point, Magnus wasn't just able to predict the coming of a new season or interpret animal signs. The trees would tell him the secret affairs of the village people in the woods. Animals would use him as a vessel for their complains. He had turned into nature's personal messenger.

It could be seen like a harmless ability, but still his parents made sure nobody in the village knew about it. They were afraid people would think they were crazy or that they were spying on the village folk. Nonetheless, they never held information that would be helpful for the village. Like when dangerous animals were nearby, a flood was coming, or any other thread was approaching. The woods would tell Magnus anything as long as he paid attention to their needs as well, so day by day his understanding was better, and his defense of the woods grew proportionally. Thanks to this, he and his family were known as wise people and the village folk would visit them regularly asking for advice. Besides, they were good people, so the villagers used to enjoy paying them a visit anyway.

The village was a small group of houses located in the depths of the amazon rainforest. A community living in a constant synergy with nature. Their homes were built out of wood and the paths between them made from rock embedded into the ground. From house to house, you could see creeper plants growing all around them, mixing up the end of nature and the start of what was man-made. Whereas indoors or outdoors, the smell of leaves, humidity and soil was always present, turning any place into just another part of the vast jungle.

Despite that fact, however, Magnus was used to spend most of his time in the actual growth, out in the woods. He would go out early in the morning, lose himself around the infinite rows of trees and learn about the past of the forest. It was less like a conversation and more like a great number of old fading pictures that put together told a story. His favorite one of those stories was also one of the most ancient: _the story of the Mother Soil_.

The _Mother Soil_ was an old jewel born at the beginning of time and the recipient of all the energy responsible of maintaining life on the rainforest as proper and as fertile as it had been until then. According to the knowledge shared by the trees, the jewel was hidden pretty deep underground the amazon, far from were it could be found, protected. Because if it were to be found and its energy harvest, the forest would start to die quickly and therefore the world would lose one of its greater ecosystems as well as its biggest source of oxygen. It didn’t avoid Magnus of wondering about how the _Mother Soil_ would look like anyway, though he had a good idea thanks to the words of trees, and he would dream and think about it constantly.

That morning he was doing so, as he approached the surroundings of the village looking for more stories. But it wasn’t long before he noticed the trees were troubled. He could sense they were worried about something and that something wasn’t far from there, even though it was further from how far he had gone yet during his life in the jungle.

He thought about it for a moment, the risk of going to a place he had never gone before, and even worst: a place where he was certain there was some kind of danger. He was tempted, as the trees didn’t back down on their distress, to at least go there and explore, discover what was happening. He wasn’t out of shape, but the opposite. At his eighteen years, his trips through the woods had given him the strength to run away fast and for a good amount of time if it was necessary. Besides, any possible thread to the trees could represent a thread for the village as well, hence he had to know what it was. The trees were too upset for him to just read them.

But he was afraid, as some of the caution characteristic of his parents had found its way to become part of his personality. He needed to know, he _wanted_ to know, but he feared the price of that knowledge.

And then he felt it. First, through the woods, as an expansive wave that went across each and every one of the trees before catching up to him. Then, as an independent force, transmitting to him from a great distance. The impression was so strong he fell on his knees, overwhelmed by that force which somehow was able to connect with him from so far using the woods to do so. He stayed there, pray of the confusion, until it hit him. The possibility so tangible that he felt he could reach it. The Mother Soil, that kind of power, it had to be it.

So, he stood up and ran to the source of the wave, not thinking at all about how it was possible. Suddenly forgetting his caution and his good sense. He ran trough soil, grass, scrub, ponds… his mind fixated in what awaited him at the end. Twenty minutes of running later, after which he resented not just having walk there, he discovered what that was: people, lots of them.

They weren’t the kind he knew: villagers, but instead people dress up in black clothing and boots. They walked with straight faces in and out from a cave. Just that it didn’t seem like a natural one. The edges on the entrance weren’t smooth, carved by the passing of time, but jagged, like it had been abruptly made. By the familiarity of their coming and going, Magnus knew they hadn’t arrived that same day. They had to be working on that at least from months before. Magnus wonder why the trees hadn’t said anything till that day, but not for long. He was convinced the Mother Soil was into that cave and he needed to know what they were doing to it. He had been made personal messenger after all.

Nevertheless, he used to mistake messenger and protector to the point sometimes it didn’t make any difference.

So, Magnus waited until the path was clear and then hurried through the entrance. The cave was effectively man-made. Internally it was dug to look like a large circular pit, with steps that circled the perimeter. It was man-made, though not hand-made. They would have to use machines to dig something as big as that pit was. Magnus had never seen machines, but he had heard them. Far into the forest, their sounds would travel to the village and his dad would tell him that they were dangerous and one should never travel to the woods while they were close. Magnus recorded that as fact in his mind as he would heard the trees cry because of them.

The Mother Soil was in the center of the pit. Or at least Magnus thought it had to be. He could feel the energy pouring out from it and it looked like a giant translucent crystal, just as he had pictured it from the tales the trees kept. At once, Magnus felt amazed and scared, because he had seen the jewel at last but at the same time, that was not supposed to happen, and he had no idea how to fix it.

“Hey kid!”, he heard a voice behind him and all his senses went crazy. He turned back.

“It must be one the savages that live on the forest”, said another guy to the one that had spoken before.

Magnus didn’t understand them, as his native language was spanish, but he didn’t need to speak their language to know what they meant, whether it was due to the use of his power or because he understood how they were looking at him and the way they were getting close to where he stood. There were many of them. All wearing black, all with straight faces, all ready to get ahold of him.

Magnus avoided the first attempt. One of the uniformed tried to reach for his arm and Magnus got out the way with a jump. The uniformed turned his head and the facade that once was a straight face turned into annoyed decision. He went for another try and this time Magnus had to crouch as another guard was behind him. Magnus kicked the guy in the front on his stomach and then ran to his left. More and more kept coming.

They stared with quick attempts of grabbing him and as Magnus jumped and crouched and ran, they shortly shifted to punching and kicking. It didn’t make their actions more effective though and they actually just ended up fighting each other as Magnus evasiveness kept working. He was even getting used to it and smiling victorious, watching the guards fall down by their own hands when he felt a precise kick stroke on the back of his head.

Everything went black.


End file.
